callofalnchyfandomcom-20200213-history
Live-Action Megamix/Spoiler Stuffs
Tanya Misc: Ending: Ultimate Fate: Mongo Misc: Ending: Ultimate Fate: Santana Misc: 'The Switchblade' is actually a man named Syed Jamal, who fought in a tournament before known as Thunder Duelists, before he was outed for repeated failures to show up at his assigned match dates and was known for being drunk often. He only trained Santana because he thought it would be amusing to see him follow through with a fake fighting style, not because he actually believed in him. However, this would prove to be his undoing as Santana requested a sparring match and almost killed Syed in the process, proving that it was a style that could be used effectively after all. Billy Two Moons Sanpei Prince Pak Kabal Nobunaga Rasetujo Sawada Ki-Ba Albiole Jennifer Misc: She is revealed to be a distant cousin of A.C. Current, a former competitor of the Tattoo Assassins tournament, who is now deceased. She gave off an image of wanting to stop Alnchy for the good of mankind, but in reality her only motive to join the contest was to cause pain to others, as she is a sociopath who only sees people as her personal punching bags, and as such does not have a conscience of any kind. Additionally, it isn't known if she is the real reason why A.C. is dead, but it is very plausible. Dr. Kiln Misc: He was closely in cahoots with a mysterious man named Dr. Wiz in order to carry out a completely chaotic new world order of their own, going so far as to have Dr. Wiz imitate Kiln regularly just to cause pandemonium. It is not known if the Kiln in this contest is the real crazed doctor or simply Dr. Wiz in disguise. Before becoming a scientist, Kiln was a skilled sculptor whose works were regularly shunned by the other residents of Claymodo, which caused him to snap and become a mad scientist with the intention of sculpting other beings into anything he desired as revenge. Black Glass Misc: The person he vowed to protect during his career as a bodyguard was Johnny Cage. He had failed because Pedro, an elusive Mortal Kombat participant, emerged from the shadows, completely bypassed Black Glass, and assassinated Cage. His motives for this are not yet known. Judy Melvana Paperheart Ultimate Fate: The robot is ultimately damaged by another similar robot known as POP1. The pilot is revealed to be Melvana's other dog and Bosco's father, Dude, who felt his son was getting out of hand and decided to sabotage his plans. He ultimately succeeded, which made Bosco realize the error of his ways. With the tournament over, both of them now live peacefully with their owner. Misc: The robot named POP1 is a reference to a Tomahawk song, 'Pop 1'. Alnchy Misc: His real name is Bordin Gould. The outfit he wears here is not his own, as he simply imitated one of the Big 4 from the Battle Monsters tournament, under the impression it would give him power. Instead of giving him an elemental power, he ended up having the power of total chaos. Somehow rumor spread about that defeating him would transfer this energy into the victor, and what would follow is anyone's guess, as it entirely depends on what they truly feel rather than simply being granted a wish. Before the events of Live-Action Megamix, Alnchy is also the one who really killed Hornbuckle at the very end of the Real Fighter tournament. He was again under the impression it would give him power of some sort, but to no avail, thus making Hornbuckle's death completely unneeded.